Winter's Tale
by GG and Star
Summary: Two years ago Serena's heart was broken... Now, she's the world famous Serene, the model notorious for her cold demeanor. Returning to Tokyo for a vacation, she finds herself getting unwanted attention... from the guy who broke her heart...
1. Prologue: Make You Famous

**winter's tale**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**C**arefully, Serena took a practice step, not feeling that balanced with the mandatory high heels, which wrapped up to her ankle with a pretty black ribbon, while her hands were busy holding two light plates of buttered croissants.

L'Amour, a popular tourist attraction the inside being decorated beautifully for high paying tourists who for one night acted like they were all that (the phony handbags usually gave them away), while the real good seats were outside, with the killer view of the night sky, and the garden below. Surprisingly, L'Amour had gained immortality in being a hotspot after a main model for Lindon's Modeling Agency was proposed to in the courtyard.

The gorgeous blond looked like a model, with her silvery blond hair, and shocking blue eyes neither dark nor light, and a rare smile. The girl was in every way a model in disguise as a waitress, sans the grace. The black and white clad staff, through a string of connections, and a schedule, was able to keep track on the waitress. So far, she broke nothing.

_Right. Left. Right. Left. _

Serena's mind chanted, she looked down at the impossibly thin heels again. _How the hell does Lena walk in these?_ Lena, the regular waitress was out sick, and Serena, being the greeter; she was the only one available to take over Lena's shift.

The blond waitress set the croissants at the table, then she brushed away a short strand of silvery hair away from her face. She walked away quickly, hearing vaguely behind her back the couple mutter something about a "rude waitress." _No tip from them..._

"Serena," a coworker mouthed, pointing over to the table that overlooked the manmade pond, sitting under the starry skies outside the restaurant. "That table..." Serena frowned slightly, she had a problem walking straight in heels over flat ground, now she had to act graceful while walking over a cobblestone path?

Sighing, Serena rubbed her temples, looking warily at the table again. The family, from afar, gave off that, we're-More-Important-Than-You vibe. Grabbing a quick tray of mineral water, Serena walked down the pathway of impending doom.

_Left. Right. Left. Right._ Her mind repeated over and over. Reaching the table, she quickly put the tray down. She smiled charmingly, a curling strand of blond hair falling in front of her sapphire eyes, her face glowing beneath the full moon and lights. _"Bienvenue au restaurant, L'Amour." _The standard French phrase found a way to roll off of Serena's Japanese tongue easily. She handed them the menus.

Idly, through the corners of her eyes, Serena could notice the mother, most likely a woman from old money, stare at her furtively, her lips pressed into a thin line, while she stared nonchalantly at something in the distance. _The mother that has nothing without her money, not even a husband if she were poor... _The woman's husband was rudely talking on a cell phone, talking in rapid Japanese.

"Gomen," he whispered to Serena quickly, forgetting his English. "No, not you!" Serena caught.

"Ie gimon," Serena replied as rapidly, silently snickering as both the husband and wife stared at her awwed. The guy turned of his cell phone apologetically, straightening out his suit. _A business lawyer that hit it big time in a law firm..._

The little girl tugged at Serena's black skirt quickly, then was pulled back by her mother's firm hand, icy blue eyes glowed childishly beneath stray raven curls as she quietly snickered at a quick face Serena made. _And the cute little girl. _Inwardly, the blond smiled gleefully, she won the bet again.

Tradition among the staff at L'Amour called that waiters guessed what the families they'd be serving prior were like. Amazingly, the klutz had unimaginable luck.

"Oh," the woman said, wrinkling her nose, waving a hand so that her engagement ring, with the rock-big diamond was shoved in front of Serena's face, she gestured to the wine. "The wine tastes horrible, it's warm. Has it been out here too long? Anyways, take it back, and bring back another round, chilled this time."

Serena swore silently, piling the four wine glasses onto the platter, moving away silently.

_Left. Right. Left. Left...?_

Serena's stiletto-clad foot got stuck in one of the loose cobblestones, the heel barely seen.

"Fuck," she muttered beneath her breath, as she tried to lift her feet again, but to no avail. Again she lifted her foot again, harder so that she swayed slightly. Nothing.

Shifting the plate of wine to her right hand, Serena bent down slightly, the wine swishing precariously in the crystal glasses. Her left hand holding onto her ankle, she pulled. She smiled slightly, shifting the tray of...broken glass...?

_Oh shit._

Snapping her head quickly, the blond saw one thing in front of her. An Armani suit... which had one _biiigggg_ red stain... a wine stain. Reaching into the back pocket, the waitress pulled out a monogrammed napkin, not daring to meet eyes with the, most-likely, millionaire that she spilled wine on, she kept on dabbing the stain.

"I'm sooo sorry," Serena muttered, her eyes downcast while stray strands of blond hair were in front of her eyes. "I'll fine some way to pay for your suit, sir."

"Like hell you can," a bottle-blond (the brown roots were obvious) sneered, her protruding, squinty eyes glared at Serena, said former brunette, shifted a Gucci handbag to the side so that it got engulfed by her meat-like arm. Obviously an assistant. "Do you know who you spilled wine over? I'll give you a clue, Rick Lindon..."

_Holy crap._

Frighteningly, Serena looked up to the guy, yes, the same cool grey eyes and spiked up auburn hair. She seriously felt like crying.

"You know, say the word, Rick, I'll get the waitress fired."

Rick looked at the girl again, slowly; he bent down a little, cupping the girl's face, his thumb running over her clear complexion, the soft skin. Staring at her broken sapphire eyes he stood up again, pulling something from his breast pocket. A business card.

"It doesn't matter," he waved off the aghast assistant again. Handing Serena the card, he slowly walked away, letting the actions sink in to Serena's head.

"Call me sometime," he said over his shoulder. His assistant gave Serena a dirty look. "I'll make you famous."

-

-

-

-

-

Two years.

Two years of a glamorous life. Paparazzi following her like dogs, taking pictures as if they were gold (although it was _worth_ gold). Breathe taking smiles given at celebrity parties, each smile worth _something_. Forced feelings for every occasion. Admirers sending wondrous gifts to her doorstep, while in the end, it ended up in a charity bin, modest Serena unwilling to keep it.

Serena really needed the vacation to Tokyo.

Out of the corner of her eyes Serena took a look at the rose that was in a crystal vase, several petals fell in a black pool around it, while the single rose bloomed scarlet. The simple picture was the easiest way to explain the modeling business; you were either at the top, the blooming rose that caught the eye, or the black petals that surrounded it, the models that gave off beauty to the top model.

Two seemingly endless years spent as the world famous Serene, the model famous for her cold persona, rather than being Serena, the flaxen-haired beauty with the innocent eyes. People do change in time.

Feeling the limo arrive at a steady stop, Serena looked down at her outfit. Yes, no one would recognize her in the oldest, jeans she owned, and the rather plain, but on really close inspection, expensive, white halter top, the only thing that would really give Serena out was her not so subtle, aluminum brushed watch, and maybe the cobra print boots that were hidden beneath the jeans..

"Arigato," Serena muttered quickly said to the driver, the Japanese words foreign on her English accent.

Giving the driver a quick, dazzling smile, Serena looked up at the tall towering buildings that reflected that light in a beautiful way. The people that were talking rapidly, moving place to place. Serena looked again at the skyline towards her right, seeing the looming Tokyo tower in the distance.

The sights, the sounds, the smells.

She'd temporarily lived in Paris, New York, Madrid, Barcelona, had vacationed to the world's most beautiful islands. Call it cheesy, but the tiniest part of Serena's frozen heart liked to consider Tokyo home.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Note:** It's Star, yes, I'm the one that types up the story, GG comes up with plotlines, helps me deal with the characters, gives me ideas on how to make them realistic, and well, is the Beta. Anyways, here is the rewrite of the prologue. I know, GG responded to reviews saying that **I** will finish the first chapter in a week... HAHAHAHA... Anyways, expect chapter one **tomorrow**... gomenasai everyone...

_Ie gimon: _No problem.

_Gomen:_Sorry

_Arigato:_Thank you.


	2. Where You Begin

Are you ready for chappie one ???

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING. OK???

* * *

A Winter's Tale 

She tipped her head back slightly, looking at the towering hotel. Gesturing for the bellhop to take her bags with the slightest smile. Yes, that practiced smile that had a guy wrapped around your finger, the knee-wobbling smile that couldn't be taught, but had to be in your attitude.

"Please bring those to this suite," lazily, Serena dug out a key card with the suite name in black letters running across the top. "I've got a friend to visit." Handing the guy the lowest bill she had (his eye's bugged out), the model walked right in when the clear double doors opened.

Serena was very hard to impress, she had seen every noteworthy hotel, traveled to the world's greatest cities (had heard too many foreigners proclaim that _their _city was the City of Love), and dined at every hotspot that made the tabloids. She knew what impressive was because she determined what it was. After all, when you're beyond famous, every word that escapes your lips is law.

This lobby though, was surreal, and very impressive. There was something in place of a ceiling, instead, just a glass dome that glowed beneath the sun, sending off light throughout the room. Off in the corner, a small indoor waterfall cascaded down, the light bouncing off the clear water, while lily pads floated into the water. The water moved in small canals, only 4 inches wide, which lined the walls, while little orchids, lilies and irises were strategically placed everywhere, the lovely scent wafting around the room.

_Blair always loves angles..._ Serena mused, her feet robotically moving to nowhere, remembering how her friend was asked to design the current hotel when she hit it big, unofficially being known as this century's Audrey Hepburn for her legendary relationship with Lindon's Modeling Agency, and many fashion lines. "Speaking of Blair, where is she?"

Serena idly looked at her prism-like, aluminum brushed watch, the watch itself was shaped in a crescent, a waning moon, and little diamonds were embedded in it, while the charm dangled off the band. Her feet were moving on her own accord, while the light hit the ceiling fixture in such a way that the bending light temporarily blinded the model.

**WHAM!**

"Gomenasai..." Serena muttered, rubbing the back of her head. Opening her eyes, Serena found herself looking down at some black Prada pumps.

"Guess not only does the little chit have no inward grace, but apparently no common sense," a cold, oddly familiar voice loomed in the air above Serena. Staring up, the world-wide model felt torn between pure annoyance, and triumph.

The same glossed back, very dark purple hair with the purple eyes. For insurance, Serena sneaked a glance at the lopsided name tag... _Hi, my name is Raye..._

In her mind's eye, Serena was grinning wildly, no top model wore name tags, the people that worked with models _knew_ that wearing name tags were tacky. Besides anyone who was _anyone_, well, you already knew their name. Only the anxious interns would take a step into a Modeling Agency proudly wearing the tag.

This day couldn't get any better.

"Let me guess." The cruel voice snapped Serena out off her thoughts as Raye shifted a stack of papers to her right hand, her left hand coming up to her face, she was feigning innocence. "You want to _try_ to be a model by being an intern first, well, well, well... what ever your name is, your not only are you dressed the part, 'cuz no model would step foot into here wearing _that_... but I'm one step ahead of you again... I'm the newest, promising intern."

The corners of Serena's mouth twitched slightly; in two years of modeling she had _never_ heard a lowly intern _proudly_ declare that they were the "promising intern," especially one Raye's age. Considered old in the modeling business, a promising intern at the age of twenty one was non existent, for they'd already _be_ models.

Serena choked... out of pure laughter... Raye didn't notice, her presumptuous ways assuming that it was out of sorrow, that Serena was still the weak minded, innocent chit.

"Let me guess," Serena gasped for breath, a dainty flush adoring her porcelain face, "you are _thrilled_ to have this job, ne Raye? Let me give you some facts, first off twenty one is _old_ in the world of modeling. If you wanted to be a model, you should have tried _long_ before... Second off, for your information I wasn't here because I wanted that -" Mentally stumbling, the flaxen haired model found the right words, "_promising_ internship ... I'm here to meet a close friend."

Before Raye could retort, her beeper went off, emitting a loud noisy _beep_ in the middle of the comeback. Tossing her purple locks in a smooth motion, Raye looked down at the beeper quickly, "well then, I got to go, looks like someone that's worth more than you, other words, not much, is looking for me." She crossed the lobby, her heels making a soft clicking sound, and her hair swaying in her back.

Serena instantly wished that she had cut off that bitch's hair when she was ten, and was given the dare to shave Raye's hair off... forget that "punishment" crap, it would have been worth it.

"Bitch," Serena muttered, her eyes spying the nearest elevator about to close from the distance. "Hold it!" She fast walked the rest of the distance away; her carefully curled blond curls bouncing with her steps. Making it just in time to the elevator, she sighed in relief as the shiny doors closed.

Inside the elevator (which played lousy music, there was only soo much you could do to a hotel,) the model breathed slowly. Turning, she gave a dazzling smile to the guy next to her. He had cloudy grey-blue eyes that were hid under a messy mop of chocolate hair, which fell over his eyes casually.

"Thanks," Serena muttered, a slight blush adorning her face. "My name's Serena."

"Pleased to meet such a beautiful woman," Mystery Guy replied, a slight French accent overbearing his Japanese. Cute, very cute. He gently grabbed Serena's left hand, his lips softly brushing against her knuckles. His stormy eyes had yet to leave Serena.

"My name is —" He was cut off when a soft _Ping, _announced the arrival to the tenth floor. Damn, time really flies when you meet a cute guy.

Stepping out, Serena looked at her watch briefly, damn, she was already late. She almost ran to the end of the hall, thankfully she remembered her manners, calling out, "Sorry!" to the cute guy.

She didn't even get his name.

Miraculously, Serena got to the place that Blair was staying without being interrupted by a cute guy again (is that necessarily a good thing?). She opened the large, double doors.

The aroma of Blair's signature scent, _Pink Diamond _(named for its unique aroma, and like a pink diamond, it was expensive) filled the large room. The view of the Tokyo skyline was seen through the floor to ceiling window fixtures, while the place was immaculately clean, with the light sparkling on everything.

Serena could faintly make out a muffled argument from behind a polished mahogany door. "... You can't keep acting like some big model R--" Snickering, Serena reached for a magazine, practically envisioning her brunette friend yelling at a frightened intern. "--mistake can take thousands of dollars to fix! We were expecting her to model for us!"

Curiosity killed the cat, Serena mused, idly glancing at the **20 Things to Do Before You're Thirty** column. After all, she didn't want to anger Blair more by pressing her ear to the door. Still, she could still hear snitches of the conversation right from her chair. Convenient.

"--beyond lucky that he saved your sorry ass! Who do you think can model the original?!?! No beginner can pull it off, Yuki isn't--" Serena took a sip from the nearby wine glass, pausing casually to admire at how the light bounced off the crystal beautifully. "--You think you can make it in this business acting like--"

The blonde's tapered fingers clenched and unclenched the stem of the glass, placing it delicately down to the side table. "--another thing coming! Now excuse me, but I've got something else to do... What are you doing standing there?! You have to come!" The blond hid a grin; Blair was infamous for not being like other fashion designers that whined at the slightest problem, she instead went to full on bitch mode on the nearest intern.

"Serene!"

Brushing off her jeans (because no one wants invisible dust on their faded, yet designer brand jeans,) standing up so that she and Blair stood at the same height. "It's been soo long!" Serena replied, giving air kisses to her friend, the gesture, though awkward for anyone else, was made flawless by the two.

The blond model had met Blair during a runway show in Paris, the brunette was given her moment to shine, not only modeling the clothes, but designing a couture dress which was priced quite expensively, the asking price having five digits (the original was given to Serena in congratulations for modeling it well). They quite literally bumped into each other in a boutique. The two had hit it off quite nicely, both having had the experience of a cheating boyfriend - save the fact that Blair's kept coming back cutely, while Serena's was currently off the map.

"Let me guess?" Serena said, "The newest intern screwed up messing up any chance they had at being a model, right?"

Blair rubbed her temples warily, and then she grabbed a martini, daintily sipping it. "Yes and no... She's a screw up, but she's exotic." Rolling her eyes, Blair put the downed martini back down, sitting on one of the suede chairs, she gestured for Serena to take a seat. "...Not everyday you come across someone with purple eyes... but with that attitude, she'll win n--"

Blair glared lightly as the double doors swung open, letting in the flustered intern, and rudely disrupting the conversation. A pair of arched, blond eyebrows rose up, as Serena brought her hand to her mouth, a little "o" shape hidden.

It was official _nothing_ could make this day better.

"Serene, this is my new intern, Raye."

Raye looked at Serena with a surprised look, her eyes narrowing slightly, but then widening to saucers. "Raye, this is my personal friend, Serene," Blair gestured to the paler than white intern. "I think you two met in the lobby."

"B--" Raye sputtered, unable to finish the comment, or begin it for that matter. "How can she be a model?" She gestured to the clothes.

"The clothes?" Blair smiled sweetly, "I know, I love them too." Reaching over, the brunette lifted the hem of the faded jeans to reveal the boots. "And I _love_ those boots... you've got to tell me who designed them."

Blair wrinkled her nose, "don't know why you insist on hiding those boots beneath that designer, yet faded jeans..."

A smile spread throughout the blonde's face, silently, she snickered, "it's my way off knowing that has enough fashion sense of knowing what's real, and what's not. One person failed today."

If it was possible, Raye blanched more. "Miss Waldorf, I've got to go somewhere." She mumbled something beneath her breath and left.

"That's rude," Serena remarked, picking up her wineglass again, her eyes downcast as she sipped the martini, a secret glance was sent towards her friend's direction. "She can't make it as a model... She's the one that failed the test."

If it weren't for having been read the **This Is How We Do Things **(East Coast: WASP edition) since infancy, Blair would have guffawed. She settled for her perfect, graceful sitting position to suddenly jerk. "No way... had she had no sense to notice that?!"

"Besides that," lowering her sapphire gaze to the wine glass, Serena said, "she treated me _rudely_ just because she fashioned herself higher than me because--" Serena set the wine glass down again, feigning innocence, "--how did she say it? Oh yes, 'I'm the newest most promising intern.'"

Sneaking the slightest glance at her moon shaped watch, Serena noted the time, forever engraving it in her mind... 1:34... The time that Raye's hopes and dreams of being an international model for the most renowned modeling company crashed and burned.

* * *

Soooooo...wat ya think???...now time for the AUTHOR's NOTES...yay 

Okk...this is GG here !!! Star isn't here to appologize personally...so I am doing it for her...Sorry, that I took sooo long to do chapter 1. Now it's my turn...sooooo did u like it...did you???? I am always soooo hyper when it comes to this kind of stuff...review!!!!! I want over 20 reviews or we are NOT updating...kidding. I love this tooo much to stop...but I do want over 20 reviews...then maybe we will update sooner than we planned...soooo I want to thank those who reviewd for prologue...

**lightingrose, simplyinfatuated, silvermoongoddess1, pheobesapphire, babybooangel, coreagurl, emma134, hieiashke... i really appreciate the reviews...and sooo does Star...**

Coming Next Chapter...Darien is reintroduced...dun.dun.dunnnn...continued reading... and all those people who has already read the prologue go back and reread it...cuz it's new and improved...

luv ya alll...GG

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!!!!!!! REVIEW... show ur support **


	3. Midnight Rendezous

**DISCLAIMER: we OWN NOTHING. if we did then we'll be millionaires, then I can get that Lamborghini with the hot Louis Vitton interior.**

**Winter's Tale**

**Midnight Rendezous**

"**A **mask?" Serena's sapphire eyes roamed over the drawing again - what the Runway Show in Tokyo was going to look like - masks adorned all the fictitious smiling faces, while the models wore long, willowing dresses, their hair let loose, so that wispy strands were in their faces. "Very surreal..."

Blair leaned over, gathering the cluttered pieces of paper, "one of my designers submitted the idea - she said that it would mirror a Japanese myth surrounding the tale of the Moon Princess."

"The forbidden love?" Serena whispered, vaguely remembering a hot stuffy classroom. The tale of Princes Serenity's star-crossed love for Prince Endymion of the Earth, and their fateful demise at the hands of Queen Beryl - the only myth that the model didn't sleep in on.

"Yes ..." Blair paused slightly, taking out a portfolio of clothes that she herself designed, flipping through the papers, she finally came upon the dress that she herself did.

The dress was gorgeous, the top being an intricate design of crisscrossing strips, a girdle design right under it, the threads of gold. From there on, the the entire dress just billowed to the ground, somehow, hugging the model's form, closely, Serena noticed that the tiniest diamonds were going to form embroideries to small that all it was meant to do was give off light, while the bow on the back made the entire dress seem fit for a butterfly.

Princess Serenity's dress - the dress that Serena was going to wear.

"I'm on vacation," Serena replied bluntly, closing the folder, sliding it back to Blair. "I couldn't just model the dress."

"Yes, you can - " Blair paused momentarily, "...didn't they tell you? Rick highly recommended you to be the next spokesperson for the new line of clothing coming out here in Tokyo... he wants you to kick it off at the Mask, by masquerading the famed myth of Princess Serenity."

"Will I be wearing a mask?"

"Yes..." Blair shrugged, gathering the loose papers into a neat file.

"Do I have to dance?"

"It's recquired..."

Serena's eye contact became unnervingly level with Blair's, "I'm basically dancing the night away with a stranger," she replied even more bluntly.

"Not necessarily," the brunette paused momentarily, "you'll know who you dance with during the end, at exactly midnight, everyone has to remove their masks." _Everyone has to remove their masks... or they have the humiliating option of running out..._

"Why me?"

Blair gave a tight, business-like smile, "there are a series of paintings - a _beautiful _series of paintings that depicts the star-crossed romance between the Princess and Prince, whose maker is still unknown... You look exactly, uncannily like _that_ version of Princess Serenity."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The silvery-blond model gave a smile, forget about the vacation.

-

-

-

-

-

"Now, a month ago, I looked at Tokyo's famous _Moon Maiden and her Prince_ series of paintings, and questions plagued me, if the princess looks like that, then what did her subjects, the people of the moon, look like? I don't know, so I settled for the next best thing, what did they wear?"

Rick smiled as the group laughed, the spotlights became focused on the runway, gracefully, Rick backed away as the renowned model walked through, greeted with a sea of flashing lights. In an unearthly way, she seemed to glide to the front - a commendable feat what with the lotus blossoms that littered the runway, her silvery-blond hair pinned up by jewels into an odango hair style, the curled tips brushing against the long bow.

She took the microphone and held it up to her masked face, "starting off this evening, we have model, Reed-san, wearing a gown set to dance the night away..." The honey-haired model gave an alluring smile, her stilettoed feet taking quick, small steps, so that the hem of her floor-length dress fluttered prettily as she walked.

Serena closed her eyes as the model turned her face in such a way that the spotlights made her face glow. She took a brief look down at the list of models - some she knew and was friends with, and some that needed this night of fame - the caligraphy of names reached the bottom of the paper.

It was going to be a long night, and what was worse for the model? Her feet were starting to kill her.

-

-

-

-

-

Daintily, her long, ivory fingers unwrapped from the crystal winglass's stem, placing it on a passing waiter's platter. She furtively snuck a glance at another admirer, his ebony gaze was creepy, and Serena was too tired to just evade him again. She was positive her feet were going to blister from all the quick walks she had to make to either A) the bathroom B) the balcony or Plan C) just waltzing with a fellow model.

He quickly started approaching her.

_Damn_.

Stealthily, Serena disappeared into the crowd, her mind muttering an array of curses all the way. Spotting her brunette friend, she made the few, painful ten paces to her.

"Serene!" Blair called out happily, waving off some stage-hand, "I see you have an admirer..." Code for: yes, I'll try to save you from the stalker that can't take a hint. _And here I thought I got rid of him_...

Blair hooked her right arm around Serena's left arm, steering her towards a couple of chairs that were set out in the corners. She let Serena go, taking a seat.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you can survive until midnight..." she said automatically, taking a quick glance at her diamond embedded watch. "You have ten minutes to entertain yourself... I suggest that you spend the rest of the night at the balcony... No one goes there..."

A green-eyed man suddenly swooped down from out of nowhere, handing Blair a drink. Taking a hint, Serena left the two, reaching the French double doors, the cool metal brushing against her small hands as she opened the doors.

Striding outside, she breathed deeply, inhaling the crisp night air that was dilluted with that sweet scent that was purely Tokyo. Resting her elbows on the marble railings, her head was in her hands, her sapphire eyes gazing at the full moon.

"Let me guess... you like watching that moon also..."

Serena breathed deeply, the slightest smile dancing on her lips. The cliched moment where the handsome guy ruins your deep thought, by saying the most adorable thing.

Turning round, she wanted to burst out laughing at the irony... She had seen that beautiful painting, the last one of the _Moon Maiden and her Prince _paintings, the handsome, stoic prince dressed with an armor that was lined in silver, a sharp contrast from the black, the katana that lied at the right, and the deep velvet cloak... he was dressed as a prince... _Serenity's_ prince.

"I'm assuming that you are my prince, ready to save me from the impending doom that lies inside," Serena replied, her index finger resting on her chin thoughtfully... "it's just merely coincidence that we both love looking at the moon.

She frowned slightly, the mask hiding his eyes, and his face. Something though, was oddly familiar about the way he held himself.

"Ahh, the young lady has wit that matches her beauty... What more can one ask for?" He gave a deep bow, playing his character perfectly, his rough hands suddenly held one of Serena's smooth ones, bringing it to her mouth. "There is one thing though that one can ask in the presence of beauty... a dance?"

The corners of Serena's mouth unfolded into a dazzling smile, compliently, she took his hand, her other resting on his broad shoulder.

Through the French doors, the model could hear the orchestra pick up again, the woodwinds taking the melody, transforming the waltz into something carefree. Serena felt as if she were dancing on air.

"It's getting closer to midnight," his voice lingered in the air. Promptly, an antique clock began chiming away till midnight.

**"Dong!"**

"I'm looking forward to wondering what lies under that mask," Serena murmurred.

**"Ding!"**

Slowly, the orchestra gradually lessened to a suspenseful pianissimo, the bows almost quivering midair, recoving from the fast, graceful tempo. The lights around them began to dim slowly - the full moon's radiance was the only thing lighting the room.

**"Dong!"**

Almost unconsciously, Serena's grip on the stranger's arms tightened, drawing closely to him, his velvet cloak slightly brushing against her bare shoulders.

**"Ding!"**

His rough, calloused hand, brushed against the top of her head, reaching for the thin string that held her mask - her alias - together. Smiling that coy smile - that Noh smile that you could comprehend in any way you wished - Serena's soft hand gently moved his arm away.

**"Dong"**

With trembling fingers, her hand drew to the back of his head, snapping the thin string holding the black mask quickly, thoroughly.

**"Ding!"**

The mask made a graceful arc in midair, slowly twisting - even in the moonlight, Serena could see it, the same ebony locks with the eyes, roughly the color of the tumultous dark sea, peering through.

**"Dong!"**

His lips quickly brushed against hers, and for a moment, Serena wasn't Serene, the heartless model, but she was plain old Tsukino Serena, nervous and jitty, her spontanity getting the best of her. Looking back, she never should have done it, but her elegant, tapered fingers rested against his cheek, his chin on her palm.

She kissed him back.

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Yay! It's Star here, anyways, this chapter, I feel, is _beyond _horrible, and is rushed because of a deadline. So anyways, give me your honest opinion on it, all criticisms are welcomed.

**Author's Note DOS: **Well, now this is GG here, sooo what yea think??? We'll since Star is tooo lazy to do this then I will. Thanks to those who reviewed, I LOVE reviews **babybooangel, simply infatuated, coreagurl, jordana charlie, chikyuuhime, silver moon goddess 1, ten'ousai, silver moonlight-81, pheobesapphira **THANKS !!!!

Alrightly... chapter 3 is going to be a series of flashbacks of what happened. Sooo watch out for it. Well before I go I want to wish everyone a early HAPPY THANKSIVING!!!! and please review, those reviews mean ALOT to us. We don't know when chapter 3 is coming out but reviews, gives us moviation to update sooner. My goal of the week is 50. make it happen.

**Press the GO button and write something ... **


End file.
